


Typical Evenings

by CuriousCanidae



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousCanidae/pseuds/CuriousCanidae





	Typical Evenings

The Lamborghini slowly pulled in into the driveway of the mansion around 8PM. Whether it was for a businessman or a teacher, it was quite late to return home.

The gates automatically opened to greet him as he absent-mindedly looked up to the mansion. Suddenly, his eyes widened to see a room that was usually dark, had the lights on. Heart racing, he stepped on the gas pedal skidding into the front steps. Not bothering to lock the car door behind him, save for closing it. 

He burst into the room, heavily breathing from sprint towards this room. However, the person that was in there was just a worker at the mansion. One of the maids. He collapsed at the door frame, and his face showed utter disappointment. The worker pleaded for mercy, but he didn't care in the first place. He just waved his hand for her to carry on with her work.

"Tell someone to go park my car. The key's still in ignition."

He said, pulling himself up and walking over his room.

He undressed in a composed manner despite the attitude he showed slightly earlier. Neatly hanging up his blazer back into the closet.

He was still in his suit when he walked over to his desk, which was covered with undone paperwork. Without saying anything as much as a complaint, he started working through them. Concentration was to the point of shutting off the surroundings.

A few hours whizzed past, and he looked up from the paperwork. The clock was already showing 1AM. He yawned from the fatigue, hitting him from nonstop working.

The man stood up from the chair and walked over to the window with a cigarette in his mouth. Opening the window to feel the night air, he lit the smoke with a lighter and drew it in deeply.

"...If you were here, you would have snatched it right out of my hand…"

He mumbled and looked down to the garden below eyes. It stopped on the lake that could be seen. He sighed, perhaps thinking of a few things that he had memories of that lake. There was only silence while the fire burned its way through. Right after extinguishing the cigarette on the ashtray beside the window, he stood to head for the bathroom.

Turning the lights on, opening the door, and stepping in. Dell paused to see himself in the mirror. There stood himself, hair all tangled up with eyes that lost their shine. Dark circles were clearly visible under his eyes.

"...He would be upset to see me like this, wouldn't he."

He said in a and started to unbutton his dress shirt. While he did so, he turned on the water for the tub. There was no point in waiting for himself.

By the time he was fully undressed, the tub was filled with warm water. Turning the water off and stepping in, he closed his eyes, relaxing with the soothing temperature. He sighed, leaning his back to the walls of the tub.

"...I remember the time we did this together... Idiot jumped me while I was taking a bath in the morning."

Blaming words, but his tone sounded more like he was missing him. No, judging from his previous actions, he did miss him. Craving for him.

Dell took a deep breath and sank under the water. Feeling the silence of the water around him. He enjoyed this particular moment after long days. Staying submerged for nearly three minutes, he resurfaced. Gasping for air while holding on to the rim of the tub. He leaned on it, feeling the cool touch of the ceramic.

Washing himself with the showerhead after applying soap all around himself, he was humming a small tune to himself. The theme wasn't really recognizable.

He stepped out of the bathroom after drying himself. Still undressed. 

Without any restraint nor consciousness for others, he just walked over to the room across from his door. It was the exact room that had the lights on when he returned home.

The room was mostly the same, but the 'too clean' desk meant that no one has used this room for a long time. Dell walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door. Neat and cleanly organized he took out a dress shirt and paused to sniff it. It was soon followed by a sight that clearly felt as 'unsatisfied,' but he just put it on above his naked body.

After doing the buttons, he walked over to the side table of the bed. Inside the drawers were handcuffs that he was wearing the night before. He wore them without any hesitation. Instead, as if it was an additional accessory before going to sleep.

He laid down on the bed and silently looked up towards the ceiling. The room was feeling ever so spacious and empty. Just like every other day without the person he longed for. Waiting for him to return. 

"...Good night to you, my love… Wherever you are."

He whispered as he touched the heavy collar on his neck.


End file.
